Reply, Dobe!
by Beruang Hibernasi
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat dari SasuNaru yang udah jadian! Ketika sasuke meminta Dobe-nya untuk me'reply'setiap pertanyaannya, apa jawaban Naru? :


"Dobe?"

"Hah?"

"I need your reply, Dobe!"

* * *

><p>Title: Reply, Dobe!<p>

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: Yaoi+Sho-ai! Bahasa gak terikat EYD, typo, dll

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat dari SasuNaru yang udah jadian! Ketika sasuke meminta Dobe-nya untuk me'reply'setiap pertanyaannya, apa jawaban Naru? :)

* * *

><p>Dua orang pemuda sedang mengerjakan tugas di sebuah kamar bernuansa orange. Dua orang itu ; Sang Seme dan Uke; Raven dan Blondie; Pantat Ayam dan Durian; Pangeran Es dan Pangeran Matahari; Si- *Author dibekep mulutnya -..-* Intinya; Sasuke dan Naruto.<p>

Suatu pemandangan yang sangat jarang dilihat, terjadi hari itu, diruangan itu: Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling berdiam diri, sehingga menciptakan ketenangan 'aneh' diantara mereka berdua. Ketenangan itu dikarenakan Naruto yang sedang asyik menganga sembari melihat soal matematika yang ada di hadapannya, dan Sasuke yang –meskipun sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya- sedang asyik memikirkan sesuatu.

Namun ketenangan itu langsung hilang, ketika si pemilik rambut hitam melawan arah gravitasi bernama Sasuke buka suara, "Hei dobe, apa kau suka dengan bunga?"

"Nggaklah Teme. Kau kira aku apa?"

"Kalau permen?"

"Kau kira aku anak kecil?"

"Boneka?"

"…"

"Coklat?"

"…"

"Kalau…-"

"Stop Teme. Prku belum selesai tau! Ughh…" ucap Naruto kembali sibuk dengan deretan angka yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau aku? Apa kau suka?"

'BRUUK!'

Sebuah buku mendarat diwajah sang seme. Seakan menyuruh si Raven agar diam sejenak.

"Hey Dobe, I need your reply!"

**きき**

Di sebuah taman di pertengahan musim panas, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kursi pinggir taman. Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing; Sasuke duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku, dan Naruto sedang asyik memejamkan mata sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Nee.. Teme.. panas… Aku mau es krim….~" ucap si Blondie tiba-tiba. Membuat sang seme menoleh ke arahnya.

"Disini tidak ada penjual es krim, Dobe."

"Tapi aku haus.." ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada manja, berusaha agar Teme-nya itu mau mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Kalau susu mau?"

"Disini juga gak ada penjual susu, Teme.."

"Sirup mau?"

"Masa cuma sirup? Terlalu manis Teme!"

"Ck, Dobe! Ya bukan Cuma sirup nya ajalah! Pasti dikasih air!" Jawab Sasuke sembari membatin, 'Kenapa gue bisa jatuh cinta sama dia ya?'

"Ugh.. Sasukecapantatayam! Aku gak bego! Kau juga yang salah, Cuma bilang 'Sirup'. Kan kukira sirupnya doang.."

"Hn."

"Lagipula aku mau yang dingin-dingin Teme…"

"Es Teh, mau?"

"Gak ah, terlalu biasa!"

"Air es?"

"Itu malah lebih biasa daripada es teh -..-"

"Jadi kau mau apa? Katanya yang dingin."

"Ya.. tapi jangan yang biasa juga Teme…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau mau yang dingin dan gak biasa, huh Dobe?"

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"Hei Dobe, bukannya kau sering menyebutku 'Pangeran Kulkas'?"

"…" Naruto mengangguk.

"…"

"…"

"Do you want me Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, tak lupa dengan seringai pervert khas Uchiha-nya

'BUAG!'

"Simpan saja otak mesummu itu Teme!" ucap Naruto setelah memukul pelan dada Sasuke dan langsung beranjak pergi untuk mencari minum.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "But Dobe, I need your reply!"

**きき**

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun Naruto dan Sasuke menjalani hubungan long distance. Ya, hubungan jarak jauh terpaksa mereka lakukan karena saat ini, Sasuke sedang berada di Jerman untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap ada di Konoha.

Untungnya zaman sekarang tekhnologi dapat membantu banyak orang dalam hal komunikasi. Salah satunya adalah adanya aplikasi chatting seperti Yahoo Messanger, Google Talk, dan lain-lain dalam sebuah smartphone.

Tekhnologi ini dimanfaatkan oleh pasangan itu agar hubungan mereka tetap hangat. Dan beginilah salah satu adegan 'moe-moe' antara Sasuke dan Naruto ketika sedang berchatting ria. :)

**OrangeNineTails:** Teme, kapan pulang? :O

**KingDuck:** Aku belum tau Dobe, mungkin 6 bulan lagi.

**OrangeNineTails:** Uh.. masih lamaaaaaaaaaaa! Huwaaaaaaaa… :'(

**KingDuck**: Sabarlah sedikit Dobe. Aku pasti pulang. :)

**OrangeNineTails: **Tapi Teme…

**KingDuck:** Hn?

**OrangeNineTails:** Aku kangen….. :(

**KingDuck:** Kau pikir aku tidak?

**OrangeNineTails:** Makannya cepat pulang! :p

**KingDuck:** Tidak bisa Dobe, kau kira membuat skripsi dengan bahasa Jerman itu mudah?

**OrangeNineTails:** Tapi kan kangen Temeeeee~ Sehari serasa setahun gak ada Suke, hiks. :'(

**KingDuck:** Hehehe

**OrangeNineTails:** Nani Teme?

**KingDuck:** Tak kusangka ,sebegitu besar cintamu untukku Dobe. :

**OrangeNineTails:** Ugh, kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa Teme. :p

**KingDuck:** Kau juga tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, Dobe. 3:)

**KingDuck:** Tapi itulah yang membuatku rindu.

**OrangeNineTails:** :p :p :p Bwee.. Gombal!

**KingDuck:** Tapi kau suka kan?

**OrangeNineTails:** -_-

**KingDuck:** Tapi itukan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku? :

**OrangeNineTails:** =..=

**KingDuck:** Jujurlah, honey. You miss me, don't you? :

**OrangeNineTails:** Tauk ah, gelap! :p :p :p :p

KingDuck: But I need your reply, Dobe 3:)

**きき**

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan segala urusannya di Jerman, Sasuke langsung pulang ke Konoha untuk menemui kekasihnya, Naruto. Tak lupa, ia ingin memberikan beberapa kejutan untuk pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Salah satu kejutannya adalah Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto untuk candle-light-dinner di tempat romantis yang sedang mereka datangi.

Dan Disinilah kedua insan bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berada: di pinggir sebuah danau, bermandikan cahaya sang rembulan. Ditemani oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang temaram.

Sungguh mereka menikmati malam itu. Kerinduan yang telah lama bersemayam telah mereka lepaskan dengan berbagi cerita, canda dan tawa.

"Jadi Teme, apa kau bertemu orang-orang yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Sasuke sendiri masih mengunyah makanannya. Setelah selesai, dia mengelap mulutnya dan langsung menjawab, "Tentu, Dobe. Aku mendapat cukup banyak teman disana."

"Wuah.. untunglah. Kukira kau akan susah mendapat teman disana Teme." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Hn. Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Hehe.. kalau aku sih tenang saja! Aku punya banyak teman kok!" jawab Naruto sembari menampilkan cengirannya. "Selain Gaara dan Kiiba –sahabat lama Sasuke dan Naruto-, ada juga Sakura-chan.. Ino-chan.. Hinata-chan..Sai.."

"Sai? Cowok?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Yup, kenapa Teme? Kok mukamu kayak gitu?"

"Kau nggak ngapa-ngapain kan sama dia?" Sasuke kembali menginterogasi Naruto

"Ya nggaklah! Lagian dia cowok!"

"Justru karena dia cowok, aku jadi makin curiga. Lagipula kau pacaran denganku, bukannya aku ini cowok juga."

"Dih, Suke. Bukan gitu maksudku." Ucap Naruto pura-pura kesal. Naruto pun meletakan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. " Percayalah Suke, cuma Suke yang ada di hati Naru." Ucapnya sambil nyengir di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ngelihat tingakah manis Dobe-nya langsung mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

"Hmph.. iya. Aku percaya padamu." Jawab Sasuke, tak lupa memberikan senyum tulus untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Sasuke langsung terpana, mengagumi ketampanan Uchiha yang ada didepannya. Sasuke juga ikut terpana dengan pemuda didepannya itu, Naruto dibawah terpaan cahaya rembulan sungguh terlihat.. mengaggumkan. Manis sekali.

Hening sesaat membuat mereka berdua sama-sama salah tingkah. Entah berapa tahun sudah mereka lewatkan, namun tak pernah berkurang rasa cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Naruto yang merasa risih akan keheningan yang ada, langsung membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "eh, Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tau belum, Teme? Gaara dan Neji akan menikah tahun depan loh! Kiba dan Shikamaru juga bilang mereka sudah ada rencana ke arah situ."

"Oh, aku tau. Mereka sudah mengatakannya padaku." Jawab si Raven singkat. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kira-kira kita kapan ya?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika sadar tentang apa yang baru dia ucapkan.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku si Blondie Cuma bisa terkekeh. Namun segera, dia memasang wajah serius. Dan menarap dalam-dalam saphire yang ada didepannya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan memegang tangan kanan Naruto, seakan mengajak Naruto untuk ikut berdiri juga dan mengikutinya ke tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi. Sebuah tempat yang lebih dekat dengan danau, sehingga kita bahkan bisa melihat bayangan sang dewi malam di danau itu.

"Dobe.." Si Raven pun memegang kedua tangan berkulit tan itu, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau tau, 5 tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk kita saling mendekatkan diri." Ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku mungkin tidak begitu pintar dalam hal seperti ini, tapi..

Tapi kau taukan? Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri.

Setiap detik, terasa sangat berarti ketika aku sedang bersamamu.

Ketika aku jauh darimu.. kau tau? Aku merasa frustasi. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam diriku

Dan aku sadar, 'sesuatu' itu adalah kau.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu."

Sasuke menarik nafasnya sejenak.

Tangan Sasukepun langsung mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya, dan membuka kotak itu dihadapan Naru. Dan isinya? Sepasang cincin yang sederhana namun indah, berukirkan nama mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya bisa terpana. Menatap cincin yang dibawa oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Maukah kau berada di sisiku, menemaniku dalam susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, suka maupun duka, selamanya?

Will you marry me?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hanya hening yang menjawab tiap ucapan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe?"

"Huh?"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? I really need your reply this time."

"…"

"…"

Naruto tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang menawan. Tak lupa jua setitik air mata bahagia jatuh dan membasahi pelupuk matanya. "Yes. Yes I do."

Dan sebuah kecupan singkatpun mendarat di dahinya malam itu. :)

* * *

><p>Minna! Gimana fictnya? Aneh gak? -_-<p>

Mudah-mudahan sih nggak. :D

Sedikit cerita tentang fict ini. Beberapa adegan pernah terjadi sama saya, kecuali yang ada di adegan terakhir tentunya -..- Entah karena apa saya pingin bikin fict yang latar –entah waktu atau tempatnya- loncat-loncat. Dan lahirlah fict ini! :D Sebenernya kalau dipikir-pikir, fict 'Replay, Dobe!' ini bisa dibilang sekuel-nya 'Gara-Gara Webcam'. Tapi kalau dibaca pisah, kayaknya bisa-bisa aja. :)

Pokoknya saya harap, fict saya cukup menghibur buat dibaca. :D

*Buat yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran silahkan. Ngasih flame juga gapapa. Tapi jangan flame pairingnya ya. :)

Makasih buat yang udah baca, sekalian saya mau minta

R E V I E W :3


End file.
